eterniaroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Sin Magic
Sin magic, or the Curse of Sin, is a power of aberrative depravity that manifests itself in magi who fall prey to human vice, usually from an early age. A curse on humanity by fallen angels, or so it is whispered, sin mages are fearful entities that are utter slaves to the vice they represent. Given the power to propagate their crimes infinitely, they become a scourge on humanity and wellsprings of corrupt energy. No sin mage is able to willingly give up their power- Some may be able to make a temporary resolve, but if confronted with an actual threat, the curse bids them to reject and immerse themselves ever deeper. Like an addiction, sin magic feeds on the magi with slowly less intense pleasures and further cravings to continue their acts. The stronger the magi grows and the more they exercise these strengths, the more maddening the curse of sin becomes. Nonetheless, for all of these drawbacks, some would consider these enviable powers. For example.. Effects Of Sin Magic * PRIDE: Causes the body to regenerate at rapid rates, able to survive normally fatal blows with ease. * WRATH: Strengthens the body beyond the normal limit of a magi, granting immense strength. * GREED: Using the power of Greed, the Sin Magi is able to go so far as to 'claim' parts of the enemies power as their own, hording it. * ENVY: Able to change shape at will. Their Envy even going so far as being able to steal the enemies spells for themselves, temporarily. * GLUTTONY: Able to consume the enemy, assimilating part of their power and adding it to the Magis own. * LUST: Able to enthrall those around them with magical powers, as well as rumored to be able to stay eternally beautiful. * SLOTH: Instills a feeling of laziness to those around, slowing both itself and the enemy. Sin magic is nothing more than the sheer, condensed power of a flaw of humanity, able to be warped and wielded by the cursed. Capable of acts beyond the norm, the manipulation of these powers can lead to fantastic results. Devouring souls, twisting the minds of others, empowering the body beyond human possibility: All of these effects are fantastically real, and terrifying in the hands of the cursed. Inherently, they must do ill with them. Being publicly known as a sin mage is reason enough to be put to death. Though, a measure of fear can keep all but the most mad or brave at bay. Speaking of... Known Sin Mages *Unknown, Gluttony - D''ead, last spotted in a raid on Wanderer's Valley in 796'' *Aleisha Valerian, Wrath - Dead, missing after the Battle of the Western Plains *Hortimire Evocress, Gluttony - Dead, killed by Paladin Meliudas Eques *Siris Nefarum, Wrath - Dead, killed by Xezbeth Eutrice *Zahilekim Sakete, Greed - Dead, exiled in the year 785 *Keira Viena Winslow, Lust - Dead, killed during the War of 701 * Escarlate (Helena Scarlett), Wrath - Dead, died in the war of 819 in a duel with Blythe Materis * Unknown, Envy - Dead, killed by Ashtelle Avharain in 816 * Ulfdyr the Fair, Wrath - Undead, unknown location as of 868 * Baradiel Melym, Pride - Dead, killed in the summit of Danarium in the year 842 * Hercules Falco, Wrath - Dead, killed by Athena Rosengard in the year 853 * Ishtar Ornstein, Lust - Dead, killed by Seth Ornstein in the year 851 * Hadraniel Melym, Sloth - Dead, last spotted in Brighthold in the year 892 * Isis Vondfold, Lust - Dead, killed by Isir, John and Aranea in the year 903 * Marciel Silvertongue/Melym, Lust - Dead, missing as of the year 964 * Claudia Hirano, Envy - Dead, killed by Demeter Rosengard in the conquest of Tilandre, 906 * Arariel Kyros, Wrath - Dead, missing after the jailbreak from Tilandre as of year 923 * Scoglen Surwing, Wrath - Dead, missing before the raid by the Republic on Lionhold in 946 * Kasha, Sloth - Dead, killed in the blockade of Danarium by Nostvale in the year 946 * Shepherd, Pride - Dead, killed in a duel with the Death Mage Arilma in the year 968 * Calliope Kastra, Envy - Dead, killed by Dumuzid Balaraq in the battle for Loranthis in the year 1014 * Nahele, Gluttony - Dead, killed in a dungeon in the year 1022 * Rin Malpercius, Gluttony - Dead, killed by Ayer Tesla in the streets of New Alteros in the year 1061. * Vivian, Greed - Alive. Category:Magic